Papa Clown
by Lyanora
Summary: Et que se passerait-il si Baggy trouvait un bébé au milieu de l'océan? Deux options: s'en débarrasser en grande pompe sur l'île la plus proche, ou le garder et l'élever comme un pirate... (Fic légèrement mignonette sur les bord :P)
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Moi c'est Lyanora et je suis fière de vous présenter ma première fic sur One Piece. Je ne suis pas sure d'être très régulière au postage, et je suis loin de l'avoir terminée, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.^^

DISCLAIMER: L'histoire et ses personnages appartiennent au grand Oda-sama, à part cette fic et mon OC :)

ATTENTION: Fic toute mignonne et gentillette... :P

(Se passe sept ans avant l'Arc Baggy)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

''Gni? Qu'est-ce que c'est?''

Il lui semblait avoir entendu des petits cris aigus, quelque part aux alentours.

Il tourna la tête de tout côtés, tentant de trouver d'où le bruit suspect pouvait venir. Finalement, il replongea dans sa lecture du journal apporté ce matin même. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas fraîches... Si seulement il avait pu y avoir un scoop croustillant, ça aurait illuminé sa journée! Voilà des jours qu'ils voguaient sur Grand Line sans l'ombre d'un bateau à piller... Et la prochaine île se trouvait au moins à trois semaine d'ici...

De nouveau les cris se firent entendre, plus proches, plus insistants.

''Eh! Vous avez entendu ca, capitaine!?''demanda Cabaji.

Baggy releva la tête de sa lecture et soupira:

''Oui, trouvez-moi ça et faites-le taire...''

L'équipage du Clown chercha et chercha en vain d'où venaient les petits cris. Soudain...

''Oh! Là, regardez!''s'exclama Morge en pointant du doigt vers la mer.

Là, dans un panier transporté par les flots, il y avait un bébé!

Après avoir ramené le panier sur le pont, il était à présent temps de montrer leur trouvaille à leur capitaine...

''Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ca?''

Baggy lorgna le panier d'un air sceptique.

''Ben, c'est un bébé, capitaine... Tenez regardez!''

Morge se saisit du paquet et le brandit sous le nez du clown. La secousse réveilla le bébé qui se mit à pleurer.

''Ouiiiinn! Ouaaahhh! Oouuuaaaiiiinn!''

Baggy fit un bond en arrère et plaqua la main sur son coeur.

''Aaahhh! Ca crie en plus!? Otez-moi ca de là!, hurla-t-il.

-Ben, où est-ce-que vous voulez qu'on le mette?

-J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche tant que ca reste loin de moi!''

Le reste de la journée se passa dans les cris du nourrisson et l'humeur massacrante du capitaine qui n'avait qu'une envie: passer le panier par dessus-bord.

A tour de rôle, les pirates se relayèrent pour tenter de calmer le bébé, en vain.

''Il veux peut-être manger?, s'interrogea Morge. Il lui faut du lait chaud dans un biberon!

-T'es stupide, ou quoi? On a pas de biberon!, le rabroua Cabaji, en secouant le panier qui cria de plus belle.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?!, hurla Morge.

-Bah, ca se voit, non? Je le berce!

-Voila du lait!''dit un des pirates en apportant un verre remplit du breuvage blauc et crémeux.

Tenter de faire boire au verre un bébé de trois mois fut une entreprise périlleuse, mais le résultat paya.

''Ah! Ca y est, il se calme!''

En effet, les pleurs du nourrisson s'étaient taris...

''Ca fait du bien quand ca s'arrête...,soupira Cabaji. Alors, ca va mieux toi?''

Il sourit et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il le porta à bout de bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs.

''Ahah! Regardez la tête qu'il tire, on dirait qu'il va...

-Beuuaaaahh!''

Le nourrisson renvoya sur la figure ahurie du pauvre Cabaji. N'y tenant plus, Morge éclata de rire.

''Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire, toi! Tu vas voir!''

La grosse voix de l'acrobate fit sursauter le bébé. Sous le regard impuissant des pirates, le menton du nourisson se mit à trembler...

''Noon... Je t'en prie!...''supplia Morge désespéré.

''Ouaaaah! Ouaaaiiiinnn! Ouinnn! Ouahhhh!

-Non mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici!? Vous savez bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me dérange pendant ma sieste!, hurla Baggy, qui venait d'arriver.

-Dé... Désolé capitaine, on as tout essayé, mais impossible de le calmer...

-Ouaaaahh! Ouiinnn!

-Ah, c'est encore ca...''

Le capitaine fixa le paquet gigotant dans les bras de son lieutenant et s'approcha.

Le bébé avait la figure toute rouge à force de s'époumoner. Mais quand son regard croisa celui de Baggy, les cris cessèrent instantanément... Les grand yeux bleus plein de larmes étaient à présent fixé sur le capitaine.

''Ben quoi qu'est-ce-que tu regarde, toi?''

Baggy approcha d'avantage son visage de celui du nourrisson et...

''Aaiiie!''

La petite main potelée du nourisson venait de s'agripper au nez rouge du capitaine. Un cri de joie s'échappa de sa gorge. On aurait dit le gazouillement d'un moineau.

''Mais il se fiche de moi, en plus!'', hurla Baggy.

Plus il tentait de libérer son nez de la petite main, plus l'étreinte semblait se reserrer! Le bébé riait aux éclats.

''Ben au moins, le point positif, c'est qu'il pleure plus!, glissa un des pirates.

-Raah! Tu ne perd rien pour attendre! Attend que je me libère et tu sauras ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de Baggy le Clown!''

"Qu'est-ce-qu'on va en faire capitaine?"chuchota Cabaji, alors que le nourisson venait juste de s'endormir.

-J'en sais rien... Et puis comment vous l'avez trouvé d'abord?

-Ben, le panier était dans l'eau... Alors on l'as repêché!, affirma Morge d'une voix forte.

-Chuut! Il dort triple andouille!

-Oui bah ça va hein!", siffla le pirate.

Perdu dans ses réflexion, Baggy ne prêta pas attention à ses deux lieutenants.

Mmh... Si ce bébé était dans un panier en pleine mer, il a sûrement été perdu, ou bien abandonné!...

"Les gars! On atteindra la prochaine île dans combien de temps?

-Environs deux semaines et demi, pourquoi?

-Quand on accostera, on donnera ce gosse à qui en voudra... En attendant, je vous charge de vous en occuper en grand pompe! Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un cri... Vous aurez affaire à moi, compris!?"

Puis reniflant l'air avec insistance:

"Mais c'est quoi cette odeur abominable?!

-Ouiiiinn! Ouaaahhh!

-Morge! Va le changer...

-C'est pas vraiii!, gémit le dresseur de fauve.

Il reteint sa respiration et enmena le bébé. Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint en courant.

"Capitaaiiine!

-Quoi encore!?

-On as un léger problème...

-Quoi comme problème? Je sais bien qu'on à pas de couche sous la main, mais une écharpe de Cabaji devrait suffir!

-Hein? Vous êtes pas sérieux là, capitaine!, hurla l'acrobate.

-Bah si!

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça... C'est... Le bébé.

-Quoi, le bébé?! Tu commence à me faire perdre patience avec ce gosse!

-Euh... Ben..."

Morge se tortilla sur place avant de lâcher:

"En fait c'est une fille...

-Et c'est seulement pour me dire CA que tu viens me déranger?! Non mais tu te fiche de moi, oui? Qu'est-ce-que ça change que ça soit une fille?!

-Euh... Rien. Rien du tout! Désolé de vous avoir importuné, capitaine Baggy..."

Morge s'en retourna dans la cale où il avait laissé le nourisson. Heureusement, il était toujours là! Le seul problème c'est qu'il criait. Et qu'il sentait mauvais. Très mauvais.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous as plu.:) Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien et que Grand Line n'est pas trop capricieuse en ce moment ;)! On se retrouve donc pour un deuxième chapitre, qui est assez court et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Merci a **Dy-tsuke**, **LovelyManga** et **Shiva Rajah** pour leur review! :)

Review anonyme:  
**Shiva Rajah:** Merci pour le soutien et ravie que ça te plaise! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Le hurlement déchira le lourd silence de la nuit.

''Ouaaaaiiiiiiinnnn! Ouiiiiiiinnnnn!

-Laissez, j'y vais...''grogna Cabaji.

Dans un baillement plaintif, l'acrobate sortit de son hamac. Il se rendit dans la pièce voisine d'ou venaient les pleurs. Voila plus d'une semaine que l'équipage du Clown avait accueilli un bébé à son bord.

''Chuuut! Ca va aller, okay?''murmura-t-il au nourrisson en pleurs.

Ils avaient aménagé un placard à balai et y avaient mis le panier et une table sur laquelle il changeait et nourrissaient le bébé.

Cabaji prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et le berça doucement comme lui avait appris Morge, puis il prit un verre de lait chaud. Après s'être rempli le ventre de tout ce bon lait, le bébé ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

L'acrobate le reposa dans le panier, le borda et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus Baggy avait hâte de se débarrasser du nourrisson. Il passait la nuit à crier empêchant les pirates de dormir, et la journée, soit il dormait, soit il buvait.

Pas très intéressant. En plus il ne pouvait même pas passer sa colère sur ses hommes, étant donné qu'ils devaient s'occuper du bébé. Enfin... Dans moins d'une semaine, tout cela serait fini! Il le laisseraient à un orphelinat sur la prochaine île, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre!

Le capitaine avachi sur un siège en plein milieu du pont soupira. Son regard perdu vers l'horizon glissa soudain vers Morge et Richie. Ce dernier faisait des roulades sur le flanc pour amuser le bébé dans les bras de son maître.

Lui aussi, il s'y met maintenant...

"Morge! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux?

-Ah capitaine! Ben, on occupe la petite... Regardez là comme elle est contente!"

Morge afficha un grand sourire benêt au nourisson qui se tortillait de joie en poussant des petits cris enjoués. Quelques pirates s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux et riaient, amusés.

"Vous voulez la porter capitaine?

-Quoi!? Mais ça va pas!"protesta le clown alors que son lieutenant déposait le bébé dans ses bras.

"Oh, vous savez c'est pas si horrible qu'on le pense... Et puis, je crois qu'elle vous aime bien!"glissa Morge avec un clin d'oeil.

Baggy émit un grognement et regarda le nourrisson en grimaçant. La petite bouille aux joues roses le dévorait de ses grands yeux bleus et sa minuscule bouche se fendit en un sourire ravi. Le capitaine sentit ses joues se colorer tandis que le bébé gigotait dans ses bras en gazouillant.

Morge n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, au final. Baggy se surprit même à caresser d'une main la petite tête blonde. Avant de se rendre compte que son équipage entier avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

"Hum... Oui bon, ça va, vous pouvez le reprendre, maintenant!"

Il tendit le nourrisson à Morge qu secoua négativement la tête.

"J'ai une meilleure idée..."

Cinq minutes plus tard, Baggy se retrouva le bébé dans une main, un verre de lait dans l'autre. Il approcha le rebord du verre près de la bouche du nourrisson qui s'en empara avidement. Elle se mit à aspirer goulûment le contenu du verre.

_On dirait qu'elle le lappe... Comme un petit chat!_

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, le verre était vide.

"Bah dis-donc! T'as une sacré descente toi, alors!"

Le clown se mit ensuite à la bercer doucement. Non loin, Morge et Cabaji observaient la scène, amusés.

"Eh beh! Elle a réussi à attendrir le coeur de pierre de notre capitaine, on dirait!

-Ouai, il en est complêtement gaga!"

En effet, Baggy avait allongé la petite sur ses genoux et lui chatouillait le nez du bout des doigts. Le bébé battait des mains en se tortillant.

"Aaah! Ah! Aahaaa!"

Elle tira la langue en tentant d'attraper le nez de clown du capitaine.

"Ah! C'est ça que tu veux?"dit Baggy d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Sous le regard médusé de ses deux lieutenants, le clown autorisa la petite à tenir son nez. Il se prêta même au jeu, le détachant grâce au pouvoir de son fruit du démon et le fit voler autour d'elle. Après une demi-heure de jeu -elle avait réussi à attraper le nez du capitaine une bonne quinzaine de fois- le bébé s'endormit, toujours dans les bras de Baggy. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il se leva et sans un regard pour ses hommes, alla coucher la petite dans son lit de fortune.

* * *

J'espère que ce court chapitre vous as autant plu que le premier et n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! A bientôt! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais... J'ai été très longue et mon absence est impardonnable. Sorry. En fait j'ai été capturé par la Marine, mais j'ai enfin réussi à m'enfuir! :D (Bon d'accord, c'est pas une excuse.) Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre 3, plus long, et toujours plus Baggyesque!

Merci à **Lovely-Manga, Yukina21 **et** naoli **pour leur review

reviews anonymes:

**Lovely-Manga: **Ahlala... Baggy et ses sautes d'humeurs, tout un mystère! Ca risque d'empirer au fil du temps... ;D

**naoli: **Contente que tu aimes!^^ Oui, c'est tout mignon, mais le Grand Capitaine Baggy ne va pas rester les bras croisés bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas? ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Toc-toc!

''Capitaine? Est-ce que ca va?''

Allongé sur son lit, Baggy ne daigna même pas répondre. Cela faisait des heures qu'il restait, là, immobile à se demander pourquoi il se sentait si triste, si las. Il y a deux jours, ils avaient accostés sur une petite île. Les pirates avaient fait le plein de vivres et ils avaient donné le bébé à la mère supérieure de l'orphelinat du village, puis étaient repartis.

Mais là, de nouveau en pleine mer le clown se sentait étrangement vide. C'était comme si on lui avait enlevé une partie de lui. Quelque chose lui manquait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce que c'était.

De nouveau on frappa à la porte. Personne ne comprenait qu'il fallait lui ficher la paix? Baggy soupira longuement et se releva.

''C'est bon, j'arrive!''grogna-t-il.

Il ouvrit violement la porte de sa cabine et fusilla un Morge inquiet des yeux. Il remonta sur le pont en gromellant des paroles inintelligibles et se vautra dans son fauteuil. Son regard glissa sur l'ensemble de son équipage. Ils semblaient tous déprimés et blasés, chacun de leurs gestes étaient mécaniques. Richie, le lion, n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. Il était étalé de tout son long et poussait des cris plaintifs. Ca y est, Baggy était en colère.

''Du nerf! Bougez-vous bandes de fainéants! J'ai horreur des larves dans votre genre!"

Ses hommes le regardèrent surpris. Bien sûr, parfois il n'était pas tendre avec eux, mais jamais il ne leur avait parlé sur ce ton!

"Capitaine Baggy, vous êtes sur que ça va?, demanda Cabaji d'une voix soucieuse.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que oui!

-Et bien c'est pas notre cas..., murmura un des pirates.

-Hein?

-Ben ouai, on s'ennuie...

-Vous vous... Ennuyez?!, glapit Baggy.

-Oui, on s'amusait bien les deux semaines passées! Mais depuis que la petite est partie...

-On a plus le coeur à rien!,renchérit Morge.

-C'est pas drôle, y a rien à faire!

-On s'amusait bien avec...

-Mmrrrff!" soupira Richie, la tête entre ses pattes avant.

Les yeux exhorbités, le capitaine regarda ses hommes un à un. Puis il hurla:

"Non mais depuis quand des pirates comme vous êtes vous devenus de telles fillettes!? Ca vous plait de jouer les baby-sitters, c'est ça? Vous voulez peut-être une dinette, tant qu'on y est!

-Eh! Vous êtes dur, là capitaine! Et puis vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'elle n'est pas attachante, cette petite!,protesta Morge.

-C'est vrai, ça... Je vous ai bien vu, vous sembliez bien l'aimer!"

A cet instant le clown fixait ses pieds.

"Ca serait en effet vous mentir que vous dire que je n'éprouve pas de l'affection pour elle... Mais nous sommes des pirates, ce n'est pas une vie pour un bébé.

-Vous songiez à l'adopter capitaine?,dit Morge avec un grand sourire, brisant d'un coup l'air grave que Baggy tentait de se donner.

-Ca m'a pas l'ai si compliqué, d'élever un enfant! Vous savez, on pourrait apprendre...,acquiessa Cabaji.

-Ooh oui! Capitaine s'il-vous-plaaaiiiiit!"

L'ensemble de l'équipage se tenait à genou devant leur capitaine, le suppliant de toute leur force. Richie pleurait à chaudes larmes. Emporté par le désir de son équipage, Baggy sentit flamber en lui quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose de fort. Et alors qu'il se redressait fièrement il cria:

"Cap au Sud! On retourne à... à euh... l'île, je sais plus comment... Bref, on y retourne! Je vais aller chercher MA fille et l'élever, en grande pompe! Baby-chan, ne bouge pas, on arrive!"

* * *

Ils voguaient pleines voiles et le climat leur était favorable. Ils arrivèrent donc à destination le lendemain en milieu de journée...

Les habitants étaient très étonnés que les pirates qui avaient accosté trois jours plus tôt soient de retour, et légèrement inquiets. Ainsi aucun ne protesta quand Baggy exigea qu'on ouvre les portes de l'orphelinat. Le clown entra en trombe dans le réfectoire ou une soixantaine d'enfants goûtaient joyeusement.

"Où est-elle?! Ou est le bébé que je vous ai laissé il y a trois jours?"

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce puis la mère supérieure se leva. Elle mena Baggy dans la pouponnière, là où dormaient les nourrissons. Là dans un petit lit à barreaux, emmitouflée dans une couverture rose pâle se trouvait le bébé. Son bébé.

Baggy sourit de toutes ses dents. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée! Il s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça longuement. Le petit poing du bébé serra l'index du clown et elle sourit dans son sommeil. Baggy avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser.

C'était comme un gouffre et c'était comme la liberté aux oiseaux sauvages. Il se sentait plein de vie et en même temps il avait l'impression de n'être rien qu'un minuscule grain de poussière parmis tant d'autres. Comme si sa vie ne tenait plus à rien et qu'elle tentait de s'accrocher désespérément à quelque-chose et cette chose se trouvait entre ses mains. Plus rien ne comptait que de la savoir en sécurité dans ses bras. Protection, partage, amour. Était-ce ça que l'on ressent quand on est père, qu'on tient pour la première fois son enfant dans ses bras?

Baggy déposa un baiser sur le front du nourrisson.

"Je suis là maintenant, tout ira mieux. Je te le jure. Je te promet que plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais."murmura-t-il à son oreille.

* * *

"Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous?

-Plus que sûr, même!

-Vous devez savoir qu'élever un enfant n'est pas chose aisée, surtout en mer.

-Je suis conscient des risques.

-De plus vous êtes des pirates, je ne pense pas que ça soit une vie pour un bébé... Je devrais même vous dénoncer aux autorités!

-Je sais..., Baggy baissa piteusement la tête, Mais j'aime cet enfant! Je serais à jamais incomplet si je devais me résoudre à vivre sans elle. Je... Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à qui on va confier son gosse, on est des pirates pas des enfants de choeur! Mais on est comme tout le monde, on éprouve des sentiments. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, je me suis toujours considéré comme cruel et sans-pitié, pour me donner une constance, sans doute, mais j'ai un cœur de guimauve et j'ai envie d'être père! Hein? QUOI?! Vous voulez me livrer à la Marine?!"

La mère supérieure marqua une pause et dit:

"Non. J'ai moi même eu un passé de pirate... Je sais ce que c'est. En revanche, devenir parent n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère... Vous devez avoir mûrement réflêchi avant d'envisager une telle chose."

Baggy la regarda perplexe. _Cette vieille, une pirate? Bon, peu importe..._

-Je l'ai eu avec mois durant deux semaines, n'est-ce pas suffisant?

-Vous devez vous rendre compte qu'en adoptant un bébé, vous subirez ce que tout parent subit: les colères, les bétises, puis en grandissant les sautes d'humeur, l'adolescente renfermée et boudeuse hostile à toute forme d'autorité! Bien sûr, je ne dis pas qu'il y a seulement de mauvaises choses dans le fait d'être parent, mais parmis de grand moments de bonheur il y a tout ses petits tracas du quotidien à prendre en compte...

-Je comprend, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je persiste à me dire que... Je veux plus que tout être le père de cet enfant! Ma décision est déjà prise, j'assumerais mes responsbilitées quoi qu'il arrive."

Jamais Baggy ne s'était senti aussi sérieux. La mère soupira.

"Seigneur... Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous en empêcher. Par contre, je désire m'assurer que votre instinct paternel n'est pas que de simple passage. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment occupé d'un enfant n'est-ce pas?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Dans ce cas je vous propose un marché. Vous et votre équipage allez rester ici pendant quelques mois...

-Quoi?!

-... Je vous apprendrais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les enfant, et en échange, quand je vous jugerait apte à élever cette petite, vous pourrez repartir en mer."

Baggy ouvrit la bouche en grand, la referma, puis dit:

"C'est d'accord. J'accepte. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec ma fille, rien d'autre."

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Laissez une review! Vous n'avez pas aimé? Laissez aussi une review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Salut! Wah... Déjà quatre mois que je n'ai pas posté... Enfin, me revoici donc avec le quatrième chapitre! :D

Merci à **Yukina21, W. D. Marka, Tenshira **et** Lulu-folle **pour leur review.

reviews anonymes:

**Tenshira: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que tu l'aime bien!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Un grand sourire crétin aux lèvres, le capitaine de l'équipage des Clowns agita son mouchoir blanc et annonça l'heure du départ. Cela faisait six mois. Six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la mer! Enfin ils repartaient du bon pied, et avec un bébé en prime...

Baggy était tellement fier! Il adorait raconter que sa fille avait à présent neuf mois, que son duvet blond s'était un peu étoffé, ou qu'elle arrivait à tenir assise, à faire "coucou!" de la main...

La mère supérieure l'avait à présent jugée apte à pouvoir l'élever seul mais l'avait tout de même chargé d'une bonne quinzaine de livres sur les enfants, des stock innombrabres de couches, de biberons, petits pots... Morge avait tout empilé artistiquement dans la chambre du bébé, une cabine aménagée qui comportait à présent un berceau, une table à langer, un tapis de jeux avec un coffre à jouets et une armoire remplie de vêtements. Baggy était un papa ruiné, mais heureux.

Tandis que le bateau s'éloignait du quai, il se rappela le jour où il lui avait choisi son prénom.

Ils s'étaient réunis sur la plage pour fêter l'arrivée du bébé dans l'équipage en grand pompe, la vieille religieuse avait enfin autorisé Baggy à sortir le bébé de l'enceinte de l'orphelinat. La petite gazouillait dans ses bras en essayant d'attraper son chapeau quand il avait annoncé haut et fort:

"Les gars! C'est un jour d'émotion pour moi! Je suis extêmement fier d' être père d'une aussi adorable gamine que toi Baby-chan! C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé comme vous êtes tous à mes côtés de te donner ton nom, en grande pompe!

-Oh arrêtez capitaine! Vous allez nous faire pleurer!" sanglota un de ses hommes.

Baggy dont les larmes coulaient déjà proclama:

"Mes chers amis, veuillez acclamer notre nouvelle recrue, ma fille, Mia!"

Ses mots furent reçus dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement tandis que les pirates éclataient en sanglots.

"Vous êtes ridicules!

-Ouais vous chialez comme des filles!

-En plus vous jouez à la poupée, c'est trop nul!" hurlèrent une bande de gamins armés de lance-pierre.

C'en était trop pour Richie, personne n'avait le droit de dire du mal de son équipage! Le lion s'élança et rugit férocement. Pris de peur, les garçonnets s'enfuirent en lâchant leurs armes.

Baggy éclata d'un rire féroce au souvenir de ces sales mioches qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les jupes de leur mère... Qui est-ce qui pleurait comme des fillettes, maintenant? Il était vraiment le plus fort!

En tout cas, il était hors de question que Mia fréquente ce genre de délinquants... Un instinct de surprotection possessif s'empara soudain du Clown. Il avait bien l'intention de la garder à ses côtés, elle serait à lui pour toujours! Jamais elle ne se marierait ou n'assouvirait les plaisirs pervers d'autres hommes. Elle était sa fille, elle resterait à jamais pure et innocente. Baggy serra Mia contre lui et sentit son coeur fondre comme un chamallow au dessus du feu. Le regard à la fois profond et curieux de sa fille qui la fixait lui fit oublier instantanément tous ses soucis...

Cet après-midi là, tout l'équipage du Clown s'était réuni sur le pont du Big-Top pour admirer Mia, la fille du Grand Capitaine Baggy, en train de ramper sur le sol en gazouillant.

"Regardez comme elle est mignonne!

-Oui, elle est aux anges!"

Cabaji n'avait jamais vu ses camarades se comporter de façon aussi niaise! Ils étaient des pirates, bon sang! Même son capitaine était devenu complètement gaga! Partout où Mia se rendait, elle se trouvait suivie par l'ensemble de l'équipage, ordre du capitaine.

L'acrobate soupira. Il était vraiment temps qu'il lui en touche deux mots... Justement, le voici qui arrivait vers eux avec un pot de compote et une petite cuillère. Tandis que Baggy installait Mia dans sa chaise haute, Cabaji commenca:

"Capitaine, tu sais depuis combien de temps on est pas partis en quête de trésors? Déja sept mois!

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que ma petite chérie allait bientôt fêter ses dix mois!" soupira Baggy en tendant la cuillère à Mia qui s'empressa de l'avaler.

Cabaji se retint de faire voler la compote par-dessus bord et articula bien calmement.

"J'aime Mia. C'est le cas de tout le monde ici, et nous l'acceptons tous parmis notre équipage, elle est pour nous un membre de notre famille!"

A ces mots, tout l'équipage se mit à écouter le lieutenant avec attention.

"Mais tu t'es regardé Capitaine? Face à ce que tu es devenu, même une guimauve serait plus agressive! Ne sommes nous pas des pirates? Ne sommes nous pas cruels et sans pitié? Ne parcourons nous pas les mers en quête de trésors et d'aventures?"

Baggy le fixa le regard vitreux. Et avant que l'acrobate à bout de nerf ne se décide à lui donner des baffes, il se mit à pleurer.

_Merde! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, encore? _pensa Cabaji alors que sa veine se mit a gonfler sous sa tempe.

"Je suis désolé! Le Grand Capitaine Baggy a failli a son devoir! Je ne suis qu'une grosse mauviette sentimentale...

-Mais non, Capitaine, ça va aller..., dit Cabaji d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je suis nul!

-Non, tu es le plus fort des capitaines!

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr. Et je sais que même avec Mia, on pourra redevenir les pirates qu'on était! Il faut juste arrêter les..."

Et avant que le pauvre Cabaji ait pu finir sa phrase, Baggy écarta violement les bras, l'assomant au passage et se mit a crier:

"LES P'TITS GARS! LE GRAND BAGGY EST DE RETOUR! Cap sur une île a piller, n'importe laquelle tant qu'on trouve un bon magot, et en grande pompe!

-HOURRAH!

-Vive le Capitaine!

-Vive Mia!

-Vive les trésors!"

L'ensemble de l'équipage, très enthousiaste à l'idée d'un nouveau village a tourmenter se mit à s'activer. Les sautes d'humeur de leur capitaine leur était très familière.

Voyant l'agitation, toujours sur sa chaise, Mia se mit a se tordre de rire.

"Aaah! Aaaaah! Aah!"

Baggy lui jetta un coup d'oeil en souriant.

"Viens avec moi, toi. J'ai quelque-chose a te montrer!"

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite!^^


End file.
